Tofu Bacon
by Bleeding Writer
Summary: It was a simple gesture. Nothing really life altering. It was so simple that it could barely be called a gesture. But it was and to a certain someone it was everything. BBXRAE Oneshot fanfic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Tofu Bacon**

**Summary**_: It was a simple gesture. Nothing really life altering. It was so simple that it could barely be called a gesture. But it was and to a certain someone it was everything._

**Rated K. **

**A Teen Titans Fanfic. **

**BBXRAE oneshot.**

* * *

It was a simple gesture; a very simple gesture. It didn't mean much of anything really. It was nothing life altering. Not in the least. It didn't stop the world or even the other residents in the Tower. It was just a gesture. So simple that it could hardly be call a gesture. But it was and it meant the world to a certain resident residing in the tower, causing him to lie on his bed in the wee early hours of the morning staring up at the ceiling with a goofy grin on his face.

"She liked my tofu bacon," he repeated for the umpteenth time.

He had been there ever since late afternoon, just staring at the ceiling muttering that sentence over and over again; marveling back at that glorious moment of his. No one noticed how that moment had impacted him. They all thought him to be rather giddy that one particular day. There was no reason, no true logic behind it. It was just Beastboy being…well, Beastboy. But there was, in fact, logic and reason. It was all because…

"She liked my tofu bacon," he said again, his goofy smile spreading as the words escaped him.

Over the years Beastboy had gained a crush on the dark mysterious empath that resided in the Tower. He had braved her cold and frigid exterior and had seen and felt the warmth, kindness, and beauty that is Raven. It wasn't long after he had seen Terra again. When she had told him see wasn't who he thought she was, he became very depressed and that was when Raven went to his aid. She gave him words of comfort, took the time to show that she cared, did things that made him forget and move on with his life. She smiled at him. And that's when he felt it; those magical feelings one gets when they realize they like someone.

Which leads him to where he is now. Lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, with his hands behind his head, in the wee early hours of the morning, repeating the same line over and over again.

"She liked my tofu bacon," he murmured once more.

He couldn't believe that it worked. He couldn't believe that his plan had actually worked. He dreamed that it would. He prayed that it would but he didn't actually think it was going to work! And when it did it took every fiber of his being to not to jump and scream for joy at that moment, let alone for the rest of the day.

For weeks- no, months did he slave over that plan. Thinking about every little detail as carefully as he could. One slightly off thing could've made the entire thing fall to pieces and burst into flames. So he was very careful as to what he was going to do, how he was going to do it, and when he was going to do it.

Figuring out what he was going to do and how, were the easy parts. It was the when that took the most work. He had to watch her (in a non-stalkerish way) and study her. He had to figure out what time did she wake up, what she did before she got to the common room/kitchen area, and her moods throughout the months.

He had found that she woke up every day at 5:30. She would strip her bed and throw the sheets in the laundry. She would take care of all of the hygienic and clothing issues, which took about a half hour. She would then, go to the roof and watch the sunrise and meditate for about 15 minutes. And finally, she would go downstairs into the kitchen, boil her water, and meditate some more until the water came into a nice bubbling boil. He had also found out that the first week of the month was not the best week. She was rather mood-swingy, cold, and aggressive during that time so to even try would be a death sentence. The second week was a little bit better but not by much. The third week she was more tolerable but then, the fourth week she would be a bit edgy.

So it had to be the third week of the month. It was the best time to approach her with this plan. This brilliant plan to have her try something that he liked (that he made) so that way they had a slightly deeper connection.

Which brings us back to him. Lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, with his hands behind his head, in the wee early hours of the morning, sleep denying him because of his excitement, repeating the same sentence over and over again.

"She liked my tofu bacon," he said.

She had actually like it. She actually sat in that seat, at that barstool, and tried his tofu bacon. He had used his acting skills and pretended that there was no hidden agenda, and asked her if she wanted any of his tofu bacon. At first, she was hesitant but he convinced her to try it. She took one small bite and chewed on it a little. Examining it, savoring it in her mouth before she swallowed and smiled. She smiled at something he did.

She continued on eating it, saying that it was good. No, those weren't her exact words.

"This is delicious, Beastboy. I really do mean it. It's really good," were the words she said, a smile still perched on her lips.

She had sat there and ate his meal, giving him compliments and a smile and thanked him. She even asked him for four more slices. He couldn't help but smile and do a mental dance of joy in his head. They sat there and talked before the others started to come in. and by that time, she was done with the tofu bacon and decided to turn to her book.

The rest of the day was a blur to him. He had no idea what he did for lunch or dinner or the in between.

But somehow he made it into his room and managed to lie down, stare up at the ceiling, fold his hands underneath his head, stay up in the wee early hours of the morning, sleep denying him because of his shear excitement, marveling at the wonderful moment he had the day before, repeating the same line over and over again.

"She liked my tofu bacon," he said, with an amused chuckle.

The woman that he had admired and adored for so long had actually liked his tofu bacon. The woman that plagued his thoughts and his dreams had actually tried and liked his tofu bacon.

It was a gesture. A very small and simple gesture that she gave him. So small that it really could've been nothing. But Beastboy had refused to believe that it was nothing. It was something. A huge something for him. It may have been small but by goodness, it meant the world to him. To have just one more connection to her meant everything to him.

Now all he had to do was come up with a plan to tell her that her gesture meant so much to him. That he had affections for the mystery that is Raven, the sorceress.

But for the moment, he was still lying on his bed, staring up at his ceiling, with his hands behind his head, in the wee early hours of the morning, closing his eyes because sleep had finally granted him, being in awe over the fact that…

"She liked my tofu bacon," Beastboy said with a peaceful goofy smile as he finally fell asleep to dream of the beauty that is Raven.

* * *

**A/N: A nice small oneshot I wanted to do. It was so cute, I had to. I hope you guys like it. Well, that's all for now…please review! Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


End file.
